Beauty is Spain
by LivvBradshaw03
Summary: Lucy and Amy escape to Spain, believing they've left all their troubles behind. But just when they think they're in the clear, the past begins to catch up to them. And they quickly realize that you can't always just run.


_Author's Note: This is a story based on a movie I fell in love with. Thank you for clicking on it. Constructive criticism welcome, and enjoy. –LB_

* * *

Chapter One

There was no better feeling than waking up beside her. The way her arms just wrapped around me tightly and pulled me close was purely intoxicating. I feel her face nuzzled against the back of my neck, gently breathing me in. And I felt safe. I felt loved.

It had only been a few weeks since Lucy and I had run away to Barcelona. Before then, I thought my best moments with her were when we hid away from the DEBs at her secret headquarters. She taught me to drive; we watched the sunset every night. She gave me absolutely no choice but to fall in love with her. And I did. I fell hard. But the best moments hadn't ended with our discovery. In fact, every day with her since we escaped felt even better and more passionate than the last.

Lucy stirred, sighing quietly as she pulled me into her. The fluttering of her eyelashes on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe I had missed out on love for so long. How did I ever live without her? Life before her now seemed so meaningless and empty.

"Mmm, good morning," Lucy whispered, kissing the back of my neck softly. She started to untangle her arms from around me. I grasped her hands, desperately begging her not to let go. "Are you alright?" There was concern in her perfect voice.

"Don't let me go," I quietly pleaded. "Don't ever let me go." She squeezed me tighter still, the warmth of her body meshing with mine. It felt right. It was where I belonged. "Stay with me like this forever."

Lucy kissed my neck again. "I can't imagine being anywhere else."

The light of the Spanish sun fluttered through the blinds of the window. The warm, outside air blew gently, bringing with it the smell of fresh bread and coffee from the plaza down the street. I wondered how life could be so beautiful. There I was, a former DEB-turned- art- student in one of the most miraculous European cities on the continent, cuddled up in bed on a Saturday morning with the best girlfriend one could ever call their own. How in the world did I get so lucky?

"_AMY, WAKE UP! AMY, IT'S URGENT! ANSWER ME!"_

In a split second, the moment was gone…

"Ugh," I shut my eyes tight and groaned.

Lucy tightened her grip. "Nooooo, please?" She moaned.

"If I don't answer she's just going to keep calling," I replied, throwing back the covers and starting to get up. Lucy struggled to keep me in bed, grabbing my arms and pulling me back with all her strength. I shook her away ferociously. "Two seconds, I promise."

A few days after we arrived in Barcelona, Spud sent Lucy and me a package full of all the important things we left behind in our rush to escape the DEBs at Endgame. In addition to the necessities (Lucy's credit card, our guns, etc.), was my DEB watch attached to a small note from Max. She said she'd always have my back and that I better keep in touch, which I did. But Max always did have the tendency to overexaggerate things. For example, it wouldn't have been the first time she called me acting like someone died just to get my attention. I can't remember having ever received a message from her when she was at the salon or mall that wasn't "urgent."

I grabbed the watch from the dresser and answered. Max's face appeared on the screen. "_AMY!_" Max had a glowing smile. I relaxed a little, suppressing the very, very miniscule knot in my stomach that feared something may actually be wrong for once. How silly of me. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" She got a good look at my messy hair and pajamas, as well as my tired eyes just begging for some mascara and liner. "Did I interrupt something…?"

"No, just me and Lucy were in bed." I shook my head. Max blushed, and somewhere from under the large pile of white bed sheets I heard Lucy's stifled laughter. "No, wait! Not like that!"

"Hey, I don't judge." Max brushed off the awkwardness with a quick wave of her hand and amused laughter. Lucy's laughter was still muffled underneath the sheets. "Anyway, I HAVE GREAT NEWS." Max paused for dramatic effect; I raised my eyebrows in anticipation. "DEBs have finally given up on their manhunt for you two!"

"_Really_?" Lucy and I both exclaimed. Lucy threw the covers off our bed and ran to my side.

"Really!" Max beamed. "Apparently there's a new criminal they're more interested in spending time on now, and since Lucy's stayed clean for this long, they've disassembled the team pursuing you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Told you I'd keep her honest." I turned my head toward Lucy. I gave her a devilish smile, which she returned with a suggestive wink. She lifted the back of my shirt, out of sight from Max. Slowly, her cold fingers started working their way up and down, up and down. Electric shocks ran through my body. Max must've seen me shutter, but I didn't care. I leaned in for a kiss.

"Helloooo! I'm still here, you two!"

"Not anymore," Lucy mumbled, snatching the watch from me and tossing it aside. She turned me toward her and kissed me passionately.

My stomach began to flutter. My whole body went numb as little tremors tingled through my body like electricity. Whatever sense of reality I had went away as my lips pressed against Lucy's. Kissing her was unreal. It made me feel dizzy. I heard no one else but Lucy as she breathed softly. I only felt her presence as she kissed me and held me close. I saw nothing as I squeezed my eyes tight, begging for the moment to last forever. The taste of her lips was hypnotizing. Breathing her in was something beyond the description of words.

Lucy pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. Her eyes pierced into my heart, seeing every last wall I had ever built crumble to the ground in piles of rubble. She made me feel vulnerable and fearless, yet completely safe. Somewhere deep inside her chocolate eyes, I saw the love she had for me was truly real. Everything I had ever wanted was right in front of me.

"You love me?" she whispered.

I didn't see the need for words. Instead, I kissed her. First softly, then with more passion. She reciprocated, keeping up with my every move. I guided us toward the bed, pulling her shirt off as we went along mingling our lips together. I stepped away from her, my hands caressing her face still. She smiled sweetly and brought her hands up to rest on top of mine. She closed her eyes and let her hands slide over mine gently. I felt the love and compassion in her touch as our skin delicately joined together.

"Let's go back to bed."


End file.
